


Don't sneak up behind a Deergoat, really just don't...

by ak47stylegirl



Series: Tracy Elves XD [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Fantasy Animals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: Elf Gordon learns a valuable lesson about farm animals...
Series: Tracy Elves XD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718728
Kudos: 7





	Don't sneak up behind a Deergoat, really just don't...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little ficlet XD

Alan pov

He remembers when he was little, only a mere thirty human years of age (Three years old in elf years), Scott and Virgil had taken him and Gordon to a farm on the edge of the colony and they had deergoats there…

“Deer!” He giggled from Scott’s arms, pointing to the green field where the deergoats were grazing, “deer!”

Scott and Virgil chuckled softly, “close but that’s a deergoat Allie, not a deer..” Scott explained gently, “you see the curly horns? That how you can tell that it’s a deergoat, baby..”

Gordon started tugging on Virgil’s hand, trying to wiggle his hand out of Virgil’s firm grip, “Can we see them? Can we see them?!” Gordon asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

His eyes widened, looking up at Scott. “Can we Scotty?!”

Virgil and Scott shared a look, “I’m sure we can arrange something..” Virgil smiled at them.

**—**

The farmer had agreed to let them help feed the deergoats, bring a couple over for them to hand feed. He giggled as the massive creature ate the grain out of his small hand. “They like it!” 

“That they do Allie..” Scott smiled softly, crouched down behind him. Scott was keeping a tense eye on the animal, feeling slightly uneasy about having such a big creature near his very tinny little brother, “They’re herbivores, that means they eat mostly plant base things kiddo..” 

“oh..” He whispered, his eyes taking in the majestic beast before him. “why does it have that weird thing on its horn?” 

“That’s how the farmer knows which deergoats are his when they go out into the shared fields, kiddo…” Scott explained as a smaller deergoat come up to him, sniffing him before trying to eat his blue shirt. “Hey! No, don’t eat the shirt!” 

“I think it thinks you’re tasty Scott!” Virgil called over to them from where he was watching Gordon, a big teasing grin on his face. 

“Very funny Virgil!” Scott called back as he shooed the deergoat away, rolling his blue eyes. 

Though he couldn’t help but notice that Gordon had sneaked off while Virgil wasn’t looking, a fact that his big brothers have not noticed yet…

“uh, Gordon?..” Virgil’s voice rang out across the field, a tint of panic in his voice as he realised his charge had wandered off. 

Scott’s ear shot up in the air and like he had a super sense, turned around just in time to see Gordon trying to sneak up behind a deergoat “Gordon! Don’t sneak up behind it! It will kick y-”

Whack!

“-You…”

It was a really good thing Virgil was training to become a healer…because you really don’t want to be kicked by one of those beasts, as Gordon can tell you…

Ow…


End file.
